


Don’t Drop My Heart!

by LanceSharpshooter, the_real_red_paladin_Lance_McClain



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: I suck at tags, Klancey Klance, M/M, Spideypool Klance AU, We are dorks but love this au, spideypool AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceSharpshooter/pseuds/LanceSharpshooter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_red_paladin_Lance_McClain/pseuds/the_real_red_paladin_Lance_McClain
Summary: Lance knew. Spiderman is his boyfriend. He picked out the facts. Both had black mullets. Spiderman had kissed him before asking him out at school the next day. Spidey had told Deadpool that he was a high schooler and Keith was a high schooler too.Keith guessed. What if Lance is Deadpool? Deadpool did say he was a high schooler. Lance is too. Lance calls me Spidey sometimes and both call me cariño.Will the two find out?





	1. DeadLance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fan fiction on here. I have written some on Wattpad before. I’m known as Karkat_Cuttlefish_ on there but I don’t use it anymore. So I’m also adding extra siblings for Lance. So his cannon siblings will be added with others to total seven.

My name is Lance McClain. I’m seventeen years old and a junior in high school. I’m also known as Deadpool. Why? Good question.

I’m supposed to be dead. When I was ten, I developed cancer. My father was a scientist and at the time I was his only son. He developed a formula that could get rid of my cancer and he gave it to me. I took it and I got better fast. The doctors got confused and tried to figure me out. And I got stabbed with needles and stuff until they gave up. They closed up my file and left it.  
A few years before that, one of my older sisters had passed away from Cancer and so when she had passed, my father was upset. He thought it was his fault and started working on a cure. He beat and screamed at my mother until eventually she had passed away when I turned fifteen. He blamed my mutant healing and teleportation on her. He blamed all of his mistakes on her and I killed him. Yes, I killed my own father but that’s not how the cops see it. My little brothers and sisters, they moved in with my older sister Allura and I became emancipated.  
The courts knew I could handle myself. I got a job and the state paid for my apartment. Everything turned out alright.  
I lived in Brooklyn since I was five. I was born in Cuba. I was raised in a bilingual home, so hearing my father swear out my mother was scary. It swapped from Spanish to English and kept swapping. I only swear in English now.  
And the first day of freshman year...that is when I became Deadpool.

There was a boy, that I had fallen for in middle school. As the popular kid in Garrison High School, you learn not to associate with the nonpopular groups. Keith Kogane is that nerdy boy with a mullet, of course he wouldn’t be popular. Even though, he wasn’t popular, I vowed to ask him out and he said yes in the end. Before I could do that though, I chose to find a way to protect him. I became a vigilante.

After a while, I asked him out and he said. “Why not?” And I got myself a boyfriend.


	2. SpideyKeith SpideyKeith, does what ever a spiderKeith does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! I’m happy you like this crap.

The field trip. I think that’s probably where you’d like me start but I should probably start with the day before.  
My name is Keith Kogane. I’m 18 and live with my brother Shiro and his girlfriend Allura.  
I sat in science and waited for my friend Pidge to show up. She is my lab partner in science. My teacher glared at me before gesturing to the board. I was the only one who hadn’t turned in a permission slip for the Field Trip to Altea Tech. I had already explained to her that my brother works there but she said “Keith, I still need a permission slip.” I rolled my eyes and stood up before walking over to her and handing her the crumpled up permission slip.  
“There Ms. Lawson. Take it.” I sighed softly before walking back to my seat.

Okay I’m bored of her. She’s unimportant anyway. Let’s talk about that field trip.

My brother Shiro was the tour guide, and specifically told us not to wander off and of course I did. I ended up lost and found a door that was unlocked and I opened it to reveal tons of glowing spiders. And since I’m doing things I’m not supposed to do anyway, I touched one and it crawled on my arm and bit me. I didn’t know what was happening until i the next morning where I woke up on the ceiling of my room. Okay that’s where I am now. That all happened yesterday.

~Switch to Third Person~  
Keith fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor. “Ow.” He mumbled rubbing the back of his head before getting dressed. He grabbed his backpack and a poptart. “Bye Takashi!” Keith yelled at Shiro.  
“Keith come straight home after school!” Shiro yelled before Keith grabbed his phone and opened the door.  
Keith left and headed to school. He broke his pencils each time he wrote in half. He dented his locker when he punched it.  
“Faggot.” The football team captain laughed as he passed him and tripped Keith. Lance just happened to walk by.  
“Stupid writer. Stop telling me what to do.” Lance mumbled and picked up Keith’s books before putting out his hand to help him. “Hey, are you okay?” Lance smiled as Keith grabbed his hand and he pulled him up. “I’m Lance and you should be more careful.” Keith nodded, swooning of course because who wouldn’t swoon over those eyes?


	3. SpideyKeith meets Lanceypool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got myself a co-writer so this is the last chapter by myself. LanceSharpshooter, thank you. You are amazing.

Pidge made Keith a suit when she found out. Keith sighed as she did sticking to the ceiling. “Pidge why?” He dropped to the ground. It had been a whole month since Keith had gotten these powers and he had gotten used to them at this point.  
The girl now known as Pidge laughed. “Come on Keith, you can’t tell me that you don’t want to be a superhero.”

Keith rolled his eyes and turned on the television. The news popped up. “So the Vigilante who goes by Deadpool according to some teenage girls on the street, saved them from this burning building. Wait! There he is!” The reporter waved him down.  
“Hola.” Deadpool waved at the camera “and hello to the writer of this story.” He chuckled softly. “She owes me some Chimichangas for this.”  
“Deadpool how did you save those girls without getting burnt?” The report asked avoiding the thing about the writer.   
“Well I climbed into the building and saved them but I heal fast so I’m okay.” Lance chuckled softly again.  
“That makes sense. Deadpool? How old are you?” The reporter asked.  
“Underage. I’m seventeen but that doesn’t matter.” Deadpool laughed softly.

“Pidge hand me the suit.” Keith sighed.  
“Wait really?”  
“Yes Pidge. Don’t tell Allura.” Keith took the outfit and put it on. “Woah...wait what is that.” He flicked his wrist and webs shot out. “Cool!” He smiled and put on the mask.  
“Okay so let’s see. Keith? Go on a patrol. See who you can save.” Pidge said and Keith jumped out the window of his apartment and swang on his webs.  
“Hello there Spandex.” Deadpool chuckled from on top of a building.  
“Spandex? Really?”  
“Spider-Man then. I’ll call you Spidey.”  
“No nicknames, you stupid vigilante.” Keith growled a bit. “I do like Spider-Man though.”  
“I best be off, Adiós Spidey.” Deadpool waved before teleporting home and changing.  
“A new hero like me.” Lance smiled on his fire escape.


	4. First chapter with co-writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tells Keith his suspensions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for all the kudos! LanceSharpShooter is awesome and an amazing co-writer! Thanks for having fun with me girly!

Lance walked into school the day after meeting Spider-Man with a smile on his face and girls swooned over it in the halls before Lance stopped at Keith’s locker. “Hello Kogane.” He chuckled softly. “Did any of the assholes hurt you recently?” Lance seemed actually worried.

Keith turned to Lance and looked into his eyes to say, “No. Somehow I’ve been avoiding them all day.” Keith was pleased to know that Lance seemed to care about him.

Lance smiled at him. “Good. I guess I’ll see you around then, huh?” He chuckled softly. “The writers say so.” He looked up at the writers. “And the readers want us to. So maybe you’d want to go to a movie or something after school?”

Keith let a confused expression pass over his face for a moment. Then he smiled softly and replied, “Sure. A movie sounds great!”

“Okay see you at six at the theater okay?” Lance seemed a tiny bit flustered.  
Later, Lance got shoved by his brother off a roof while he was visiting his sister. “Fuck!” He fell off the 25-story building and couldn’t teleport because people were watching.

“Hello and I am Nathaniel Dyeingchild and I’m at the scene of a boy jumping off his apartment building. Authorities have identified the male as Garrison High School’s own Lance McClain.” The news screen flashed. “Where are New York’s Vigilantes when we actually need them?” The newscaster asked.

Keith had the tv on and was getting ready for the movies with Lance. As he was getting dressed, something said on the news caught his attention. Keith’s heart began to race. ‘Why is Lance on the news?’ Keith thought. When he heard what happened, he rushed out of his house and ran to Lance’s location.

Lance was falling. “I should just teleport but there are so many people.” He sighed, knowing that if he crashed, he’d heal. “Maybe Spidey will save me...”

Keith ran through an alleyway to shorten his route, changing into his suit as he went. Then he began to swing from building to building until he caught sight of Lance. Keith pushed himself to go faster. He thought he wouldn’t make it on time, but at the last moment, Keith managed to grab Lance by the waist and swing to safety on the roof of a building.

Lance squeaked. “Thanks Spider-Man.” He blushed softly. “Can I do something really quick?” He lifted Keith mask a little and kissed him softly. “Now I have a date to go to. See you around Spider-Man.”

Keith stood frozen and stunned as he watched Lance run away. He lifted his hand to feel where Lance’s lips had just been.   
Keith finally realized that he has somewhere to be with the person he had just saved. Keith pulled his mask back down and swung on webs back to his house to finish getting ready.

Lance smiled as he walked in the door. “I kissed Spidey. Wait a second, he had a mullet. What if he’s Keith?” He chuckled more before going to the theater and waiting outside.

Keith saw Lance before he even walked into the theater. Walking up to him, he said, “Hey, Lance! I saw what happened on the news. Good thing Spider-Man was there, huh?” Keith smiled, nudging Lance’s arm.

“Thanks.” Lance chuckled. “I’m not an idiot either. I think you’re Spider-Man.” He whispered the last part.Keith’s heart stopped beating.  
“W-What? I’m not Spider-Man! How could I be Spider-Man? You’ve got the wrong guy!” Keith tried to lie but he knew Lance wasn’t buying it.

Lance sighed. “Keith, you’re cute, but you do realize I’m not an idiot.” Lance chuckled. “You both have mullets.”

Keith didn’t know what to do. He opened his mouth to try and deny it again but he gave up. Keith sighed and looked at the ground. “Yeah, I-I’m Spider-Man.” 

Lance smiled.”Your lips are soft and you’re pretty cute when you deny the truth.” He lifted Keith’s chin. “So what movie do you want to go see?”

There was a blush that took over Keith’s entire face. It was like his brain was short-circuiting but he took a deep breath, and eventually, he was able to stutter out, “O-Oh um... thanks... I think y-you’re cute as well... and I-I don’t know w-which movie I want to see..”

Lance chuckled. “Stuttery much?” Lance sighed softly. “So I don’t know, we could go see some superhero movie or we could see a horror movie.”

Keith thought about it a moment as he composed himself, though there was still a blush on his face. “A horror movie sounds great...” 

“You’ll protect me right Keithy?” Lance chuckled buying the ticket and grabbed his hand. “Come on Spider dork.” 

Keith’s stutter and blush came back at full force. “Uhh yeah...” Keith looked down at their hands and squeezed. 

Lance blushed softly. “Come on.” He swung Keith’s hand as they walked in.

Keith leaned into Lance’s side as they walked and when they sat down, awaiting the end of the previews and the start of the movie.   
The movie began with a jump scare, resulting in Keith squeezing Lance’s hand tighter and leaning even more into his side.

Lance let go of Keith’s hand and lifted the armrest between him. “Come here Keith.” He put his arm around him and hugged him. “Look there’s a spider.” Lance poked his cheek.

Keith blushed again and whispered, “Yeah, that’s me.” Keith looked up at Lance.

“Nope you’re cuter.” Lance chuckled softly.Keith whimpered quietly and pushed his face into Lance’s shoulder. Lance held him. “Keith are you okay?”

Keith shook his head and said, “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“No I’m not.” Lance chuckled. Keith only groaned and turned back to the movie, still tightly pressed against Lance. Lance held him closer. Keith felt safe and at home in Lance’s arms. He relaxed until he gradually started to fall asleep. Lance fell asleep as well and the cleaning guy had to wake them up.

As they walked out, Keith said softly, “Thanks for inviting me to the movies, Lance. I had a good time with you.”

“Yeah. If you ever want to go again Keith, just tell me okay?” Lance smiled.

Keith smiled up at Lance and looked into his eyes. “Y-Yeah... okay...”

“See you later Spidey.” Lance waved. Keith smiled and walked off.

Lance smiled teleported home to change into his suit.


	5. You’re Deadpool?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith figures Lance out. Or Lance complains at Red and Sharpshooter for no reason.

Lance sighed softly as he walked to his boyfriend’s locker and waited. “Keith is late today.” He frowned. “Writers? Why is he so late?”

“Lance shhh. Nobody else can hear us. You’re going to get caught by someone.” The Red Paladin chuckled at her screen.

—elsewhere—  
Keith walked down the street, on the way to school. He got about halfway to the school when he felt as if someone was following him. Keith looked behind him but didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. He continued walking, still sensing a strange presence, until he decided to walk through an alleyway. He turned back again and suddenly he was face to face with one of his bullies, Derek.

Lance sighed, obviously he heard from the writers and frowned before going home and changing. He then showed up to Keith. Ugh Sharpshooter you exposed too much. “So why are you messing with the cute mullet boy?” Lance glared at Derek.

Keith stepped behind Lance, choosing to let him handle this for now. Lance punched the bully. “Stop messing with people smaller than you.”

“Then should I pick on you, Mr. Pool?” Derek chuckled at him.

“It’s better than the innocent kid behind me.” Lance laughed. “But I got class to go to. So I’m just going to leave it, this once. Touch another kid again and you’ll be seeing stars.” Lance sighed softly. “Can you make it to school on your own, Mullet?”

“Y-Yeah, thanks...” The gears in Keith’s head began to turn. ‘Why does he seem so familiar?... Could he be...? No. That’s not possible... is it?’ 

Lance left and went home. He changed and teleported to the school bathrooms and came out and stood by Keith’s locker. At least the bell hadn’t rang yet. “Keith!” Lance waved when he saw him. He made it look like he was there the whole time. “You okay?”

Keith smiled as Lance walked up to him. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just had another encounter with Derek and Deadpool saved me.”

Lance smiled softly. “Deadpool saved you?” He chuckled. “Wow, that’s amazing. Now I have someone else looking out for my boyfriend huh?”

“I guess so...” Keith thought for a moment. “Hey, Lance?”

“Yeah, Keith?” Lance asked definitely curious on if Keith knew. 

“I’ve been thinking and I doubt that I’m right... but are you... are you Deadpool?”

“No, of course not Keith.” Lance laughed, he didn’t sound like he was lying. “If I was you would have figured out sooner. Yeah I know the guy but he’s definitely not me.”

Keith’s cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. “Oh. Okay. It was just a ridiculous theory I had...” he trailed off, slightly turning away from Lance.

Lance sighed. “Keith it’s okay.” He grabbed Keith’s hand. “And even if I was Deadpool, I wouldn’t tell you. That could put you in danger and I know Deadpool and I would both hate to see that.”

Keith looked back to Lance. “Okay. I understand.” Keith squeezed Lance’s hand and smiled warmly.

Lance chuckled and kissed his cheek. “You’ll find out who he is eventually okay, cariño?”

Keith blushed harder. “O-Okay...” 

Lance chuckled. “I have a flustered boyfriend now don’t I?” Lance poked his cheek. “He’s cute so it’s okay.” Keith buried his face in his hands and turned away from Lance in an attempt to hide his cherry-red face.

Lance chuckled. “Keith, come on.” He smiled. “You are cute. It doesn’t help that you’re trying to cover it.” Keith groaned and dropped his hands. He turned back around and let his forehead fall against Lance’s chest as he tried to control the blush across his cheeks.

Lance blushed softly, the bell ringing as soon as Keith put his head in Lance’s chest. “Why are the writers so mean and take you out of my arms all the time?” Lance mumbled and flipped off the sky. “Come on Keith. Let’s go to class.”

Keith let out a giggle and said, “Y-Yeah, okay.”

Lance smiled softly and walked his boyfriend to class. “Keith? Would you be mad if I was Deadpool?”

Keith looked up at Lance with a confused expression. “No. Why would I be mad?”

“Because, I lied to you. If I was anyway.” Lance sighed. “A relationship shouldn’t be run off lies.”

“Yeah. It’s kind of hard to trust someone who lies...” Keith replied.

Lance sighed softly. “Fine, Keith I’m Deadpool. You weren’t wrong.” He mumbled softly.

Keith’s eyes widened. He was shocked. “You are?”

“Yeah...in the flesh.” Lance chuckled softly.

Keith smiled. His smile then began to grow larger until he was beaming up at Lance. “It’s nice to know that I can save the city with my boyfriend.”

Lance blushed a bit. “Keith we have to go to class.”

“Okay,” Keith started, leaning forward to whisper in Lance’s ear, “fellow vigilante.” Keith’s grin shifted into a small smirk. “My Deadpool.” Then he laughed and walked off.

Lance squeaked, blushing darker. “Keith!” He frowned. “Writers!”

“Yes Lance? You do realize we are busy.” Red’s voice came out as a teenage girl. “We have to write more about you and your boyfriend, right SharpShooter?”

“Lance, just pay attention and follow along with the story. It is your story after all,” Sharpshooter said. “Now go join your boyfriend. Shoo! Shoo!”

Lance frowned. “But Keith is in another class.” He whined a bit.

“Do you need me to fix your schedule so you have every class with him, Lance?” Red chuckled softly.

“No.” Lance sighed. “Fine I’ll go to class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance just leave Sharpshooter and me alone. We don’t need you bugging us.


	6. SpideyKeith where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith? Keith? Where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write. Sharpshooter is fun to write with and we are always having fun and making jokes while we do it! I love you guys and Sharpshooter you are awesome and I love you, you’re the greatest friend ever.

Lance sighed softly as the bell rang. “Finally the writers are letting me out of this hell hole.” His phone rang in his pocket. “Hello?” He answered it.

“Hello Deadpool , I have your boyfriend.” The man on the other side said. Lance squeaked before running out of the school and changing.

“Excuse me Red and Sharpshooter? Where exactly is Keith?” Lance looked up.

“I’m sorry, Lance, but you’re going to have to find him yourself. After all, a little mystery and suspense every now and then is thrilling! But we may give you a clue or two along the way,” Sharpshooter said, winking and looking back down at Lance.

Red smiled. “Nicely said Sharpshooter.” Lance whined.

“Fine two can play at this game.” Lance held his breath.

“Only thing that will do is make you pass out.” Red laughed softly.

“Yeah. And you don’t want to pass out when you’re supposed to be looking for your boyfriend... he’s counting on you!” Sharpshooter looked at him.

Lance nodded. “You’re right. So what is that first clue.”

“Somewhere hidden, used to be used, now it’s where someone gives tattoos.” Red smirked.

—elsewhere, in an abandoned warehouse—

“Well, well,” the kidnapper sneered. “It’s been six hours and your boyfriend hasn’t found you yet... maybe he’s forgotten about you.” 

“No. He’ll be here,” Keith said. “He’s looking for me right now. I can feel it.”

The kidnapper smirked. “I guess we’ll just have to wait to find out.” 

Lance teleported in. “Thanks Sharpshooter.” He was in his Deadpool suit.

“Sharpshooter you told him!” Red sighed. “Oh well. Lance save Spidey!”

Lance nodded and sighed. “I’m going to save you.”

“Unless I shoot you McClain.” The man looked at him.

“Even then. I would jump off a bridge to save him.” Lance looked at Keith.

“Maybe instead I will shoot Keith here?” Lance squeaked at that comment and pulled out his gun aiming it for the man’s head.

“No you won’t.” Lance teleported next to him and shot the guy in the head. “Keith are you okay?” Lance untied him.

“Yeah, I’m fine... thanks for saving me, Deadpool,” Keith said as he smiled at him lovingly. “But I could’ve saved myself.”

“Uh huh.” Lance chuckled. “You definitely could Keith.” He smiled softly under his mask.

“I was just kidding!” Keith laughed. “My hands were tied. Literally!”

“I love you.” Lance chuckled before hugging him. “Do you have any idea who he was Keith? I can find out who sent him.”

“I love you too, Lance,” Keith said. Then he was quiet for a moment. “My kidnapper said something about ‘the eyes are always watching.’” Keith’s eyebrows pulled together as he thought. “But what could he have meant by that?”

Lance thought for a second. “I don’t know Keith.” Lance smiled and looked up. “Hey writers?”

“Nope we are sworn to secrecy.” Red chuckled softly. “And even if we weren’t we wouldn’t tell you Lanceypool.”

Lance whined. “Sharpshooter...?”

“Sorry, Lance, but what’s the point of giving you problems to solve if we’re just going to solve them for you?” Sharpshooter said, looking anything but sorry.

Lance sighed. “Okay fine. Wait a second aren’t you two always watching us?”

“Yes but it’s not us.” Red sighed.

The wheels in Keith’s head turned. “Maybe we should investigate the warehouse. There may be clues to give us a lead.” 

“That’s smart Spidey.” Lance chuckled. “Maybe you should go home and change first though.”

“Yeah, I probably should,” Keith said, already walking toward the exit.

Lance sighed. “Keith just come here.”

“Umm... okay?” Keith walked back to Lance.

Lance hugged him and teleported them both to Keith’s apartment. “There you are.”

Keith blinked with his eyes blown wide. He stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. “That was cool.”

Lance chuckled. “Uh huh. Now get dressed Spidey.” 

“O-Okay.” Keith walked toward his bed, crouching down to pull out a wooden box. He lifted the lid and revealed his suit, in all its red and blue glory. Keith started to strip himself of his clothing until he realized that Lance was still there.

Lance blushed and turned. “Keith!”

“You were the one watching me!” A blush of embarrassment spread over Keith’s face. 

 

“You didn’t get past your shirt.” Lance sighed softly. “And I’m sorry. Next time remember I’m here.” He chuckled.

Keith hid his red face beneath his bangs, grabbing his suit and turning toward the bathroom. “It’s fine. I’m sorry too. I’ll try not to forget next time.”

Lance chuckled. “So sharpshooter can I have info? What color underwear is he wearing?”

“Lance!” Red yelled. “No.”

Sharpshooter smirked. “Purple,” she said, as she started to laugh.

“Sharpshooter! That’s a lie anyway.” Red laughed. “They are Deadpool boxers.”

“Oh my god.” Lance sighed softly. “Of course they are.”

“I wonder what underwear you’re wearing, Lance,” Sharpshooter said, shooting a sly look at him as Keith walked out of the bathroom in his suit. 

“Excuse me?” Lance laughed softly.

“What?” Keith asked, looking confused.

“Nothing. I was just thinking out loud Keith.” Lance sighed.

“Nice save.” Red chuckled softly.


	7. The One Where Spidey Hears The Writers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SharpShooter,  
> You are amazing and you’re fun to write with. Thanks for being my co-writer.  
> ❤️ Red

Keith walked to the window, unlocking and opening it. “Now it’s your turn.” Keith smirked. “Come here.”

Lance nodded and walked to him. “Okay?”

“Ooh Sharpshooter what if Lance falls?! Will you laugh with me?” Red giggled softly.

“Yeah! Totally!” Sharpshooter laughed.

“Woooh!” Red chuckled.

“Ugh I hate you.” Lance mumbled and looked at the sky.

“Ooh what if Keith heard that Lanceypool?” Red chuckled more.

“That’d be so hilarious!” Sharpshooter giggled. “How about we mess with Lance for a bit, Red?”

“Wooooh!” Red smiled at her friend. “Lance you do realize that he is still wearing underwear with your mask on them, right?”

“Shut up!” Lance yelled.

“And maybe we should make it so that Keith can hear us too!” Sharpshooter smirked.

“Ooh that sounds fun.” Red laughed softly.

“Yeah, it does. Shall we do it, Red?”

“We shall Sharpshooter.” Red smiled softly. “Keith? Oh Keith? Can you hear me?”

“W-What? Who’s that?” Keith looked around.

“My name’s Red.” She chuckled. “I’m the writer.”

“Stop talking to my boyfriend! Ugh I hate you two.” Lance complained.

“Aw we were going to help you.” Red frowned.

“So they’re the writers you mentioned before?” Keith asked Lance.

“Yeah. They get annoying fast. They are always talking to me. And by the way nice boxers. Red told me.” Lance chuckled.

“Lance!” Red yelled. “No es mi culpa que estuviera equivocada!” She frowned a bit. “Wait that’s wrong.” She sighed. “I give up on Spanish.”

Keith stared at Lance. Then up toward the ceiling. “Wrong about what?” 

“You know Spanish?!”Both Lance and Red yell at the same time.

“Yeah. I didn’t tell you that I’m taking Spanish II Honors?” Keith chuckled.

“No.” Lance shook his head.

“Sharpshooter! You didn’t tell me that.” Red glared at her.

“What?” Sharpshooter grinned sheepishly, drawing out the “a”.

“Ugh you’re hopeless.” Red laughed softly.

Sharpshooter laughed. A moment later, she asked, “So what now? Investigation time?”

“Yep so maybe we should make it so only Deadpool can hear us again.” Red smirked.

“But I don’t wanna!” Sharpshooter whined. “Keith needs to hear us! It’s hilarious!”

“Okay this chapter only.” Red smiled.

“No being mean.” Lance glared up at the two.

There was a mischievous twinkle in Sharpshooter’s eyes as she made eye contact with Lance. “Suuuuure.” 

“Lance nice spidey undies.” Red smirked.

Keith blushed with full force. “W-What?!” Keith sputtered out. 

“Nothing.” Lance blushed. “Red!”

Sharpshooter cackled loudly, hi-fiving Red. “Good one, Red!” she exclaimed.

Red smiled. “Thanks Sharpshooter.” 

“I hate you two.” Lance pouted.

“I love these two,” said Keith, laughing.

“Thanks Spidey.” A small red kiss mark appeared on his cheek. “He’s my favorite.”

“Don’t touch my boyfriend Red!” Lance yelled.

“Yeah, I love him. He’s the best,” Sharpshooter said, a navy blue kiss mark showing up on his other cheek. Sharpshooter smirked at Lance. “What’re you going to do about it, Lancey?”

“Ugh!” Lance yelled. A small red one goes on his cheek.

“Be happy Lance.”Red sighed softly.

Lance sighed. “Keith just go.” He hugged him.

Keith smirked. “As you wish,” he said, jumping out of he window and pulling Lance with him. Keith intentionally made the ride as bumpy as possible as an attempt to scare Lance as much as he did when he teleported Keith. 

Soon enough, they landed on top of the roof of the abandoned warehouse.

Lance squeaked and hugged him closer. “Spidey!”

Keith laughed, smiling fondly at Lance. “Okay, now let’s climb down, shall we?”

Lance was blushing. “Sí. Cariño let me down.” Lance let go.

Keith was now blushing as well. “Okay.” Keith let go of Lance and shot a web at a lamp post, swinging to and around it and landing inside of the warehouse.

Lance teleported next to him. “Oh I didn’t think you two would show up again.”

The two quickly turned to face the owner of the voice. It was the kidnapper. “What do you want?” Keith snarled.

“Well, Keith, I want your boyfriend. I need his help with an experiment. He needs to be my test subject.” The kidnapper smirked.

Lance squeaked.

“Well you’re not going to have him! And to get to him, you’re going to have to get through me!” Keith growled out at the man. “And who are you?”

“My name is Zarkon. I worked with his father.”

Lance squeaked again. “Nope. Papá is dead. No more experiments.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at Zarkon. “And just what kind of experiment do you plan to do with Lance?”

“There a lot of them. Painful but he will heal.” Zarkon chuckled softly.

“Keith, don’t let him.” Lance hid behind him.

Keith lowered himself into a fighting stance, getting ready to attack. Keith glanced back at Lance. “I won’t let him take you away from me,” he said lowly, looking into Lance’s majestic blue eyes. “You’re mine and mine alone. No one can change that.”   
Keith looked back toward Zarkon. Suddenly there was a red and blue blur and Keith was attacking.

Lance blushed and pulled out his pistol. “If I can’t experiment on Lance, maybe I can on you.” Zarkon chuckled.

“Sharpshooter? Red? Can you help Keith?” Lance frowned.

“I’d love to, but I’m not allowed to.” Red sighed softly.

“Me neither,” Sharpshooter said. “And you guys have to help each other. Otherwise you won’t survive.”

“Help each other.” Lance thought for a second. “Keith catch!” He threw him a katana.

“Smart thinking Sharpshooter.” Red smiled.

“Thanks,” Sharpshooter blushed.

Keith shot a web at the katana, using the momentum to swiftly swing it around to hit Zarkon. 

Lance smiled. “Good job Spidey!”

Keith shot a quick glance toward Lance and smiled. “Thanks.” He turned back to Zarkon, pulling the sword to himself and preparing to attack again.

Lance teleported behind Keith. He put his hands on top of Keith’s. “Any last words Zarkon?”

Keith blushed faintly. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.” Keith held eye contact with Zarkon.

“Haggar!” Zarkon yelled.

“Yes Zarkon?” The woman came in.

“Send Lotor in here.” Zarkon sighed. “You two should be saying yours.”

“Who the hell is Lotor?” Keith said angrily. “What’s he got to do with this? And we won’t lose! We will defeat you!”

Lance sighed. “Keith, Lotor is his kid.”

“What? Who would want to have a kid with him? Who’d even want to be with him?”

“Keith, Lotor is in our biology class.”

“Oh. He is? I’ve never noticed.”

“Long hair? Looks like Allura.” Lance chuckled. “I know you know my sister.” Lance frowned. “How do you not know him?”

“I guess I never really payed much attention to those around me,” Keith shrugged.

“You paid attention to me.” Lance chuckled.

“W-Well that’s different!”

“Uh huh.” Lance smiled softly.

Keith’s entire face grew red. “L-Let’s just focus on this first.”

Lance nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed softly.

“Hello Father. Are these two causing you problems?” Lotor looked at the boys. “Lance McClain, you’re using your powers for good?” He chuckled.

“Yeah and you should be too Lotor! Allura would hate you for this.” Lance spat.

“For what? Capturing the little boy who should be dead anyway?” Lotor smirked.


	8. Sharpshooter needs to come up with title names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith saves Lance and stays at Lanceypool’s, and Sharpshooter and Red mess with Lance like normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are lucky that I love you guys. Sharpshooter doesn’t post chapters and I have four days to finish my online class before I get kicked out and lose my 73% that I have done.

“I should be dead but I’m not Lotor.” Lance glared at him and pointed his pistol at him. “Why aren’t you?”

“Well little bitty Lance, my father is still here and didn’t kill my mother.” Lotor smirked.

Lance’s eyes watered under his mask.“It’s not my fault that you have shitty parents anyway, who want you to fight their battles.”

Keith was becoming impatient, ready to just kill Lotor and get on with it. But he was always taught that “patience yields focus.” And that was what he was going to do. He was going to wait—for the perfect moment to strike. 

Lance squeaked as Lotor grabbed the back of his suit and picked him up. “Keith!”

“Get your filthy hands off of him!” Keith yelled, propelling himself forward to attack Lotor.

Lotor smirked and laughed. “Should I Spider? You seem to care a lot about Lance.”

Keith didn’t answer, only growling and shooting webs and swinging the katana at Lotor, trying to get him to release Lance.

Lance squeaked as the sword hit him. “Keith! Drop the sword and get me down!”

“Now why should he do that Lance?” Lotor smirked and teleported with Lance forty meters left.

“Put me down asshole.” Lance grabbed his pistol and shot Lotor in the head. “Keith run.”

“I’m not leaving without you,” Keith said to Lance. He rushed forward again to try and retrieve Lance.

Lance chuckled and teleported when Lotor dropped him and grabbed Keith, teleporting to his apartment.

Keith immediately surged toward Lance, engulfing him in a hug and mumbling something incoherent into Lance’s chest.

Keith pulled his face away from Lance’s chest and looked deep into his eyes. “Don’t let that happen again. You scared me so much,” Keith said, on the verge of tears.

“Keith, I’ll try okay?” Lance kissed his forehead.

Keith nodded lightly, sighing and pressing his face into Lance’s chest again. “I love you,” he said quietly.

“I love you too Keith.” Lance smiled softly. “You know you’re staying at my apartment tonight right?”

“Oh o-okay, that’s fine,” Keith said. “But I don’t have my clothes with me.”

“Guess you’ll wear mine.”

Keith blushed and nodded.

“You’ll look better than them then I do.” Lance kissed his forehead.

“You just want to see him naked.” Red laughed softly.

“Smooth, Lance!” Sharpshooter giggled.

“What?” Lance’s eyes went big and his cheeks turned pink. “No!”

“Mmm-hmmm,” Sharpshooter said, a Cheshire Cat-like grin on her face.

“Keith! Tell them no.” Lance looked at his boyfriend.

“Sharpshooter agrees with me Lance.” Red had one to match.

“I agree with Red and Sharpshooter,” Keith said, a light blush covering the span of his cheeks as he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

“Keith!” Lance pouted.

“Lance we were kidding.” Red chuckled softly.

“I wasn’t,” Sharpshooter said.

“Neither was I,” Keith said, laughing quietly.

Lance crossed his arms. “I’m going with Red to get tacos.”

“If you’re going to get tacos, be sure to bring some back for me and Sharpshooter,” Keith said, laughing louder.

Lance frowned more. “No you’re not.”

Keith pulled on a straight face, approaching Lance. “I said I’m sorry. What else do you want me to do?”

Lance sighed. “Cuddles!” Keith was startled by his answer. Then he smirked and tackled Lance onto the bed, laying on top of him and letting out a sigh of contentment. Lance squeaked. “You’re squishing me!”

Keith’s mouth turned down into a frown. “You were the one who wanted cuddles. And I’m not that heavy.” Lance chuckled and peppered kisses onto his cheeks. Keith let Lance kiss his cheeks a few times before turning his head to kiss Lance softly on the lips. Lance chuckled softly and yawned. Sharpshooter yawned too when we wrote this.

Keith rested his head against Lance’s chest, bringing the blanket up over the couple. After Keith settled in, wiggling a bit on Lance to find a comfortable sleeping position, he began to drift off, basking in the warmth Lance’s body radiated. Lance had fallen asleep but when he woke up Keith was stuck to him like a spider. Keith woke up to find that he was still on Lance. Thinking that Lance was uncomfortable, Keith started shifting to Lance’s side. Lance squeaked. “Keith, you’re sticky.”

“Oh. Well that’s either the tiny sticky micro fibers on my skin or the dried sweat. Probably the dried sweat.”

“It’s gross. Go shower.” Lance complained.

“You’re sweaty too,” Keith grumbled, climbing over Lance and off the bed. He walked to the bathroom, closed the door, and began to strip. 

“At least I’m not sticky!”

Despite Lance not being able to see him, Keith stuck his tongue out at the door, in Lance’s direction and climbed into the shower, turning the water on. Lance set a hoodie and jeans on the bed for Keith and made breakfast in the kitchen.

After Keith finished his shower, he grabbed a clean towel and poked his head out of the bathroom, spotting a set of clothes laid out on the bed. He walked to the clothes, towel wrapped around his waist, and started putting them on.

The jeans were too long and the hoodie too big but he could make it work. 

Once he finished getting ready, he walked off in search of Lance.

Lance saw him and chuckled. “You’re drowning in my clothes.”

“I know I am,” Keith said, turning toward Lance. He walked to Lance and slowly wrapped his small arms around Lance’s waist. “But your clothes are comfy...” he trailed off.

Lance squeaked. “They are?”

“Yeah... and I want to keep them...” Keith said quietly, looking off to the side.

“The jeans can’t be kept, I only have two pairs. The hoodie, yes you can have it.” Lance kissed his cheek.

Keith let out a squeal of delight. A moment after he realized what he did, he blushed madly and buried his face in Lance’s hoodie.

Lance chuckled softly and smiled. “You’re cute Keith.”

“SharpShooter, I think Lance still wants to see him naked.” Red laughed.

“Shut up.” Lance blushed darkly.

“And didn’t he say Keith has a nice ass in his suit? That the spandex looked hot?” Red smirked.

“Yes, he sure did, Red.” Sharpshooter pulled on a wide grin.

Keith’s eyes bulged as he looked at Lance. “W-What? Is that true?”

Lance didn’t respond and teleported underneath the table. “Lance don’t hide from your problems.” Red chuckled.

“Lover-boy Lance,” Sharpshooter sang. “Come out. Be brave and face Keithy!”

Keith’s blushed harder as he kept his eyes trained on Lance under the table. “Nope. I’m comfy here.” Lance mumbled. “If he wants to come under too, be my guest babe.” Lance looked up. “I can avoid you two better down here.”

Keith got down and laid next to Lance. “Lance, please,” Keith said softly. “Besides, I’m kind of hungry.” Keith smiled faintly, setting his hand atop Lance’s.

“If Red and Sharpshooter leave me alone we can go get tacos.” Lance smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

“Okay,” Keith said. “Red, Sharpshooter, could you maybe leave us alone long enough for us to enjoy our tacos?” 

“Sure, Keith! Anything for you!” Sharpshooter said, smirking at Lance.

A small red kiss appeared on Keith’s cheek. “Sure Mullet.” Red chuckled.

“Stop kissing my boyfriend Red!”

Sharpshooter smirked and placed a light, blue kiss next to the red one, just to mess with Lance further. “No,” she said, now looking at Lance.

Lance frowned and kissed Keith’s cheek. “My Keith!”

Keith giggled, hugging Lance.

“Okay, okay, you can go get your tacos now,” said Sharpshooter, smiling fondly.

Red chuckled and a red kiss mark went on Lance’s cheek. “Red!” Lance yelled.

“I didn’t do that.” Red giggled softly.

Lance rolled his eyes and he held Keith and teleported into the alley next to his favorite taco place.

“Okay! Now let’s go get those tacos! I’m starving!” Keith started pulling Lance toward the delicious smell of tacos.

Lance chuckled softly. “Yeah.”

“Sharpshooter? Will you buy me some? I’m broke.” Red sighed softly.

“Yeah, sure,” Sharpshooter says, already passing a twenty dollar bill to Red.

Red smiled brightly and bought tacos as Lance and Keith bought them. “Keith, I love you more than Deadpool loves Mexican food.” Lance smiled softly.

“Aw Sharpshooter that’s cute.” Red giggled to her best friend.

“I know. I just love watching these two lovebirds,” Sharpshooter smiled. “Let’s sit over there but still keep an eye on them.” She pointed toward an area two tables down from Lance and Keith.

Red smiled. “I do too.”

“Keith, you’re cute.” Lance smiled softly.

“Stop saying that!” Keith whisper-shouted. 

“It’s true though.” Lance poked his cheek softly.

“Laaance, you’re making me blush!” Keith whined. “And I’m not cute.” He crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

“That’s my job and Keeeeeeith you’re a liar. You’re adorable.” Lance kissed his cheek.

Keith, still blushing, shook his head and kissed Lance on the lips.

Lance chuckled softly and kissed back softly for a second. “Keith, tacos!” Their number was called. He stood and ran to get them.

“Sharpshooter can you go grab mine?” Red whined. “I’m enjoying this too much.”

“Fine... if anything juicy happens, take a video.” With that, Sharpshooter walked off to get their food.

“Will do Sharpshooter.” She chuckled softly.

“Keith?” Lance sat back down with the food. “We should rearrange the alphabet and add an extra u. So we could spell ur cute.”

Keith only looked at Lance with confusion written all over his face.

Lance chuckled softly. “You’re cute for a dorky arachnid boy.” He chuckled and sipped his drink.

“Yeah?” Keith asked timidly. He picked up his taco and nibbled on it. “You can be cute too sometimes...”

Lance chuckled. “Can I? I know Deadpool can’t.” He smiled at him before taking a bite of his own taco and swallowing it before sighing. “You know the newspapers and tabloids have tried drawing me without suit. They haven’t given up on the hydrochloric acid that was dumped on my head as a kid.”

“Even if they did know how you looked, they still wouldn’t be able to capture your beauty,” Keith said, smiling warmly.

“You’re not going to joke about the acid?” Lance laughed softly.

“Acid dumped over your head is nothing to joke about,” Keith said firmly. “But you’re okay, right? It doesn’t hurt anymore?”

“Keith I’m fine. I was thirteen, I’m seventeen now.” Lance sighed. “And no it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Okay. But you had better tell me if you feel any pain—and I mean ANY pain.” Keith said sternly as he stared directly into Lance’s eyes. “You must.”

“Let’s see if he really can’t die,” Sharpshooter smirked.

“Yes.” Red smiled and ate more tacos. “Or we could *This part has been sensored so you don’t know our plans ❤️ Red* “ She chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading our crappy writing. ❤️


	9. Sharpshooter needs to come up with titles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing I kept hidden and boyfriend cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to fail out of this class but I love you guys -❤️

After tacos, the two superdorks went to the movies before going home. That night however, Lance’s apartment was broken into and Lance was taken. “Hello Spidey.” The kiddnapper said into the phone. “I have him again. If you want him back, come alone.”

Keith stood frozen for a second until he asked, “Where?”

“The same warehouse.” Lotor said into the phone.

“Keith! It’s a trap!” Lance yelled in the back.

“McClain, shut up or I will kill you like you killed your father.” Lotor glared back at him and fired a bullet at Lance.

“Ah Fuck! Ow! You son of a gun!” Lance yelled in pain.

“Lance! I’m coming!” Keith said, worry seeping into his voice. Then his voice evened out and he said, “You dare hurt him and I’ll kill you.”

“Keith don’t!” Lance yelled.

“Well I guess you have to kill me.” Lotor shot at him again.

Keith growled through the phone’s speaker. “I’ll be there.”

“Babe.” Lance whined. 

“Lance, I’ll be there soon. Don’t worry.” Keith hung up.

“Ugh! He doesn’t listen.” Lance growled. “Lotor let me down!”

Keith’s heart was racing as he swung from building to building. Not even five minutes after the phone call, he had arrived at the old warehouse, crouching down and looking through a hole in the roof. Lance frowned. Lotor shot another bullet at his chest.

Keith growled lowly and jumped down, in front of Lotor. 

Lance sighed. “Keith! You’re going to get hurt!”

“If it means you’re safe, with me, and NOT being shot a bunch of times in the chest, I don’t care,” Keith said. He narrowed his eyes at Lotor. “Even though you may not die, NOBODY. TOUCHES. MY. BOYFRIEND!” Keith let out a battle cry and attacked Lotor. 

“Keith!” Lance screamed. He teleported down crying. “Keith stop.”

Keith paused to look back at Lance. Lance sighed. “Keith, you didn’t listen to me. I’m fine.”

Lance pulled out his gun from his pocket. “And Spidey? You need to have a tiny bit of faith in your partner.” He did a flip and shot Lotor.

“I know, I know!” Keith groaned. “It’s just- I don’t like anyone other than me touching you. You’re mine and mine alone.” Keith pouted.

“Wow, possessive much?” Lance chuckled softly.

“N-No...” Keith blushed, looking away. “Maybe...” He sighed and closed his eyes. “Yes.”

“It’s cute Keith.” Lance chuckled.

“I said I’m not cute!” Keith glared up at Lance.

“Are.” Lance kissed his cheek.

Keith grumbled and playfully hit Lance’s chest. “Am not.”

“Are too.” Lance smiled softly.

“Am not.” Keith let his forehead fall against Lance’s chest.

“Are.” Lance hugged him. “Also mine.”

Keith hugged Lance back. “Fine... but you’re cuter!”

“Nope. No one can beat my Spidey.”

“Nooo,” Keith groaned.

“Yes.” Lance kissed his cheek.

“No.”

“I love you.” Lance chuckled.

“...I love you too.”

Lance hugged him tighter. “Keith, trust my judgment though okay?” 

“As both your partner and your boyfriend, you need to trust me.”

“Fine.” Keith looked up. “But only I can touch you.”

“Excuse me?” Lance blushed.

“Sharpshooter are they talking about sex?” Red seemed innocent.

“I don’t know,” Sharpshooter said with fake innocence. “They might be.” 

“Excuse me writers?!” Lance yelled.

“Yep. You farted didn’t you?” Red giggled softly. Sharpshooter cackled.

“Ugh.” Lance groaned. “I hate you both.”

“Wait can Keith still hear us?” Red looked at him.

“Yeah, I can still hear you guys,” Keith said, smiling.

“Good.” Red smiled. “So Lance, what’s it like being the damsel in distress?”

“Shut up.” Lance whined.

“Yes, Lance, do tell them,” Keith smirked. 

“No.” Lance frowned and teleported home.

“Lance is being a baby.” Red chuckled.

“Yes, he sure is,” Keith said, smiling fondly. “But he’s my baby.” 

“You should probably go catch him.” Red sighed. “I think he went home.”

“Yeah, I probably should.” Keith ran out of the building and used the momentum to start swinging back to Lance’s apartment.

“Sharpshooter, why are they so cute?”

“I have no idea, Red... I guess opposites really do attract,” Sharpshooter grinned.

“Go away Keith.” Lance mumbled with his head in a pillow on his couch.

“Lance, I’m sorry,” Keith said softly, kissing Lance’s head and rubbing his back. “You’re just fun to mess with sometimes. And that’s only one of the things I love about you.”“Lance, I’m sorry,” Keith said softly, kissing Lance’s head and rubbing his back. “You’re just fun to mess with sometimes. And that’s only one of the things I love about you.”

Lance lifted his head out of the pillow. “I love you too.” He put his head back in.

Keith smiled softly and an idea popped into his head. He climbed on top of Lance, spreading out so he was—mostly—covering Lance’s body. Lance squeaked. “Keith get off.”

“Not unless you agree to cuddle.”

Lance sighed. “How about you change and we go somewhere fun Spidey?”

“Change into what? And could we cuddle later?”

“Clothes. And yes.” Lance kissed his cheek softly.

Keith giggled. “I know I have to change into clothes, dum-dum! I meant what should I wear? And I’m looking forward to those cuddles! I love your cuddles...” Keith trailed off, going quiet.

“Keith just go get some out of my dresser.” Lance laughed. “Second drawer for shirts, third drawer for pants.”

“And get off me.” Lance whined.

“Okay, fine!” Keith said as he got off of Lance. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a soft, comfy T-shirt that was a size too big. “I’m going to take a quick shower.” Keith made his way into the bathroom, turning on the hot water. He came out of the bathroom five minutes later, wearing jeans that were too long and a shirt that slightly hung off of one shoulder.

Lance chuckled. “You look cute in my clothes.”

“I know I do,” Keith said, striking a flirtatious pose. He released the pose and blushed.

“Dork.” Lance chuckled. “Just come cuddle me now. I’ll take you somewhere later.”

Lance chuckled. “Do you want to put on a movie?”

“Sure,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s chest. “What do you have?”

“Babe, I actually don’t know.” Lance chuckled softly.

Keith groaned. “I want you to check but I also don’t want to let you go...”

“I can raid my sister’s Vudu.” Lance teleported and grabbed a PlayStation remote holding Keith in his arms as he did. Keith held Lance tighter, a short laugh escaping from his throat. “What?” Lance laughed softly. “You said you didn’t want to let go.”

“I did say that. But I don’t think I’ll ever get used to your teleportation.”

Lance smiled. “It’s my second favorite out of my abilities.”

Keith looked at Lance’s face. “What’s your first?

“The ability to make my boyfriend smile.” Lance chuckled softly.

Keith smiled and pulled Lance down by the neck to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “I think I like that ability.”

Lance chuckled. “Keith go back to the couch.”

“Are you coming back too? Because I’m not going back without you.”

“I will in a second. I’m just going to put popcorn in the microwave.” Lance smiled.

“...Okay.” Keith sat down on the couch and curled up in a blanket he found nearby.

Lance put some popcorn in and grabbed the bag of chocolate chips he had in the cabinet.

“Ooh do I hear the crinkle of a chocolate chip bag?”

“No. You hear nothing babe.” Lance chuckled and stuffed a few in his mouth.

“Hey! Don’t eat any of them without me!” Keith pouted. “And come here already! I’m cold.”

“I can’t make the popcorn pop faster babe.” Lance laughed and grabbed a bowl. He sighed and grabbed his jacket and teleported to Keith. “Have my jacket.” He teleported back and put the popcorn in the bowl.

“But I don’t want your jacket. I want you...” Keith mumbled under his breath.

“Kogane, give me a minute.” Lance chuckled and grabbed the candy and carried both the candy and popcorn over to his boyfriend.

Keith immediately made grabby hands at Lance and tugged him onto the couch, nuzzling into him and not caring about the snacks. 

Lance chuckled as popcorn got everywhere. “Keith!”

Keith just shrugged as he lazily picked up a piece of popcorn and popped it into his mouth.

Lance rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. He pointed to it. Keith picked up another piece of popcorn and tossed it into Lance’s mouth.

Lance chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Good job babe!”

“Thanks, Lance,” Keith giggled.

“I love you.” Lance yawned and laid his head on Keith’s chest. “Oh did you hear I have a movie?”

“I love you too, Lancey,” Keith said softly, carding his fingers through Lance’s hair. “What movie?”

“Deadpool, you dork.”

“Oh. Since when?”

“2016. You haven’t seen it?”

Keith grinned. “I have. I was just messing with you!” Keith stuck his tongue out.

Lance kissed his cheek. “Spidey, you’re a dork.”

Keith kissed Lance’s lips briefly then pulled back. “I know I am.” He smiled. “But I’m your dork.”

“Keith? Where did they get the names Peter Parker and Wade Wilson from?”

“They’re just blind and stupid so they made stuff up.”

“It’s just funny huh Parker?” Lance laughed softly.

“It sure is, Wilson,” Keith replied.

“Keith, you’re amazing.”

Keith blinked. “I am?”

“Yeah. And definitely more amazing than this Peter Parker guy.”

Keith smiled and nuzzled his nose against Lance’s giggling softly. “And you’re definitely a thousand times better than whoever Wade Wilson is.”

Lance blushed. “Te amo.”

“I love you too,” Keith said, leaning in to kiss Lance. Lance kissed him softly.

Keith sighed into the kiss. A moment later, he pulled away, breathless and looking into Lance’s eyes.

Lance chuckled. “You’re warm Keith.”

“Well, then I guess we’re each other’s heat source. Plus you make me feel warm inside.”

Lance chuckled softly. “Spiders are cold blooded.”

“Haha fun facts with Lance!” Red giggled.

“And they’re actually interesting too!” Sharpshooter laughed.

“Yes, spiders are cold blooded, but this spider has its warmth as well—at least when you get to know me,” Keith answered.

Lance laughed and kissed his cheek. “You’re my spider.”

Keith hugged Lance, placing his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. He breathed in Lance’s scent. “Yeah, I am your spider,” Keith said, feeling drowsy.

Lance yawned as well. He snuggled into Keith.

Keith felt his eyes drooping. “I love you, Lancey,” he whispered. Then he fell asleep.

Lance had fallen asleep on Keith. When he woke up, he sighed. “Spidey. We have to go on a patrol.”

“Whyyyyy,” Keith whined, placing his arm over his eyes.

“Keith the people are important too.” Lance laughed softly.

“I don’t wanna,” Keith mumbled, nuzzling into Lance. “Five more minutes.”

“Keith come on.”

Keith remained silent for a moment, debating on what to do. Then he came to a decision. “Fine,” he grumbled. “Let’s go.”

Lance smiled and got up and kissed his cheek.

Keith blushed lightly, getting up and grabbing a set of clothes.

Lance teleported and changed into his spandex suit. Keith walked out of the bathroom wearing his suit and holding his mask. “So is the mask off so I can get kisses?”

“No,” Keith grumbled. “You woke me up so you don’t get any kisses.” And with that, he put on the mask and walked to a window, opening it and crouching on the windowsill.

Lance frowned. “See ya then Spidey!” He teleported off.


	10. 10?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it’s Red ❤️,  
> Sharpshooter and I have been busy. She’s starting her freshman year and I’m starting my junior. It’s going to be great. I’ll try to update whenever I can but high school is annoying and in my face and my mom says I can only have my 2nd chorus class if I’m passing.  
> All The Love and Luck,  
> Red ❤️

Lance smiled softly as he waited for the Spider-Man, his boyfriend, to actually show up. An alarm went off at the bank. “Aw shit.”

Keith shows up behind Lance. “Do you hear the alarms too? There’s a robbery taking place.”

Lance laughed. “Really?” He teleported down to it and got shot in the head. “Again with blowing my brain out? Do you know how long it takes to regenerate that asshat?”

“Lance, language.” Red laughed softly.

Keith arrives just on time to see Lance shot in the head and hear Red’s comment. He chuckled. “Yeah, Lance. Watch your language.” Keith turned toward the robbers. “Now let’s stop this robbery.”

“Fuck you too Spidey.” He held his head. “Oh god it fucking hurts.”

“Maybe later, babe,” Keith laughed. “But let’s just take care of this robbery and we can go home.” Lance whined.

“Keith, I think you’re alone on this fight.”Red sighed.

“Okay, then,” Keith giggled. “Babe, would you mind cheering me on while I bust these guys’ asses?”

“Go spidey!” He laughed and boy did it sound insane.

“Sharpshooter...we are screwed for a while...” Red sighed.

Keith laughed. “Okay,” he said, smiling, preparing to pounce. “Here I go.”

Keith took out the robbers in a matter of minutes, using webs to ties their hands and feet and to cover their mouths, waiting for the police to take over.

Keith approached Lance, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Are you doing okay?”

“What do you mean, Red?” Sharpshooter replied.

Lance laughed more.  
“He’s a bit more insane. That’s what happens when you have to regenerate your brain.” Red sighed. “Just give him a bit.”

Both Keith and Sharpshooter cackled. “Well then,” Keith said, picking Lance up. “I should get him home then.” Keith shifted his hold on Lance to where he could use one arm to swing back home.

Lance started giggling. “Wheeee!”  
Red laughed a bit.

Keith laughed softly, smiling fondly and placing a soft kiss on Lance’s forehead. “Let’s go home, Lance,” he whispered. He tightened his grip on Lance and began to swing and run from building to building.

“Who are you again?” Lance frowned softly.

“I’m your boyfriend, Lance, and I’m taking you home so you can rest.”

Lance frowned softly. “Hmm doesn’t ring a bell.” He sighed softly. “I’m sorry. I kinda got some new neurons in my head.” 

Keith’s mouth twitched downward slightly. “Well I will help you remember me in the morning, after you’ve rested.”

Keith arrived at Lance’s apartment, opening the window and sliding though, still holding Lance. He made his way through the dark room to Lance’s bed, setting him down and pulling the sheets over him. 

“Goodnight, my love,” Keith said, bending down to kiss Lance’s forehead. “I will be back tomorrow.”

Lance yawned. “Night.” The male waved at him.

Keith smiled fondly. “Night,” he whispered.

Keith walked quietly to the window, climbing out and gently closing it.

When Keith got to his apartment, he entered his room through the window and closed it afterward. He walked to his bed and just plopped down on top of it, sighing. He pulled the blankets over himself, not even bothering to change out of his suit before he was falling asleep.

Lance frowned softly. “Stupid neurons.” He sighed and pulled out his phone and found Keith’s contact.

Lance: Hey.

Keith woke up when he heard his phone ding. He picked it up and looked at the screen, seeing that Lance had texted him. He typed his reply.  
Keith: Hey Lance. What’s up?

Lance: I’m sorry that I don’t remember you...

“Sharpshooter, I feel bad for Lance.”

Keith: It’s okay, Lance. Besides, it could mean that I could make you fall in love with me all over again. ;p

“Me too, Red. Me too,” Sharpshooter sighed.

Lance: :) shit, tomorrow is Monday.

Keith: You’re right. We have school tomorrow... oh fuck school! I’m not gonna go to that shit hole tomorrow. The damn schoolwork can wait.

Lance: I have to or Veronica will kick me out, but I don’t remember anything about any of my classes.

Keith: Well you’re lucky I have your classes on my phone then XD

Lance: You’re a lifesaver.

Keith: I know I am ;)

Lance: Your name is Keith right?

Keith: Yep

Lance: Good.

Keith: :)

Lance: So a date this weekend?

Keith: Sure 8)

Lance: Maybe I can re-fall in love with you.

Keith: I hope so

Lance: You do look good in spandex though.

Keith: 0-0 ...uh... thanks.. you too

Lance: ;)

Lance: Sorry it’s habit.

Keith: It’s not a big deal

Lance: So will you go to school with me tomorrow?

Keith: ...fine

Lance: Thanks Keith.

Keith: No problem, Lancey.

Lance: Lancey? XD

Lance: That’s hilarious

Keith: Do you prefer Lancey-Lance?

Keith: Or Loverboy Lance?

Lance: I don’t know.

Keith: Haha I may just use all of them from time to time ;p

Lance: I don’t even know what my favorite food is.

Lance: Wait.

Lance: Garlic knots.

Keith: Congratulations, you got it right

Lance: I’m hungry now. I’m in my kitchen and all I have is ramen noodles.

“Oh my god Sharpshooter! So do I!” Red laughed softly.

Keith: Just eat the ramen. I only have cheese and bread and maybe a few other things. I just don’t feel like checking at the moment.

“Ramen is so tasty,” Sharpshooter sighed.

“Ramen is beauty.” Red crossed her arms.

Lance: Okay fine but I’m going to the store after school, if I can find my wallet.

Sharpshooter laughed, sticking her tongue out at Red.

Keith: It’s might be in your coat pocket. Check there.

Lance: Oh I found it. It was in my pocket.

Lance: Thanks


End file.
